


Même maintenant

by AkaUsa



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, First Kiss, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Un échec d'Homura lors d'une tentative pour empêcher Madoka de former un contrat et les conséquences de son attardement dans ce monde.





	Même maintenant

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur le prompt suivant : Baiser - un univers où Homura a osé se déclarer, et comment ça s'est (mal) fini.

Quand elle se réveilla, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore à cause du coup de feu qui n'avait maintenant plus été tiré. Les dernières images des débris de son monde laissèrent place à celle bien plus tranquille du plafond de sa chambre d’hôpital.

 

Madoka lui avait demandé de l'empêcher de devenir Puella Magi et bien sûr, elle avait accepté. En se basant sur ce qu'elle avait appris lors des précédentes lignes temporelles, Homura savait que sa camarade rencontrerait Kyubey à un point situé peu après son réveil, près d'une semaine avant son retour en classe. La jeune fille se leva. Sa Soul Gem était, comme à chacun de ses retours dans le temps, serrée entre ses doigts.

 

Cela se déroula plus facilement que prévu. Beaucoup trop en fait, elle aurait dû s'en douter mais en voyant le cadavre au pelage blanc tâché de sang, elle n'osa pas trop s'approcher et se contenta de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle avait atteint sa cible.

Quelques jours après son arrivée en classe, elle la croisa lors d'une attaque de sorcière. Madoka portait le même costume rose et blanc crème qu'à chaque reprise et tirait à l'arc sur les familiers qui pullulaient à l'intérieur de la Barrière. Son habileté semblait cependant moins grande que dans les mondes précédents. La réponse était simple : Kyubey ne l'avait pas rencontrée aussi vite que les autres fois. Seulement, il l'avait trouvée quand même et c'était déjà trop.

À ce moment là, Homura savait qu'elle aurait dû remonter le temps aussitôt. Maintenant que Madoka avait formé son contrat, il était inutile de continuer à lutter en vain sur cette route. Ses précédentes tentatives lui avaient suffisamment bien prouvé qu'être une Puella Magi menait sans échappatoire au désespoir.

Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à enclencher son bouclier. Entre autre pour pouvoir apprendre comment et quand Kyubey avait réussi à rentrer en contact avec Madoka mais surtout, elle le savait, parce qu'elle voulait rester proche de sa première amie pour autant de temps qu'il lui serait possible.

Empêcher Madoka de faire un contrat signifiait rester éloignée d'elle, de sa vie, afin de ne pas risquer le moindre contact. Pour la sauver, elle devait perdre son amitié, sa voix, tout le réconfort que Madoka lui apportait sans jamais s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Devait elle éloigner Madoka du danger en l'ignorant, en la rejetant jusqu'à ce que la maudite nuit de Walpurgiss soit passée ? Et est-ce qu'après ça tout danger serait réellement écarté à jamais ou devrait-elle encore et encore remonter le temps à cause d'un nouvel ennemi chaque fois plus puissant ?

 

Penser à ces questions, ainsi qu'à ce qui se passerait après l'effrayait. Dans chaque univers, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa sauveuse grâce au fait qu'elles étaient toutes deux Puella Magi et Homura n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi lui dire, comment l'aborder dans une situation toute autre.

Elle voulait déclarer ses sentiments à Madoka au moins une fois, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ni du moment où cela serait possible. Seulement, si elle n'était qu'une étrangère à ses yeux, ne ferait-elle pas qu’embarrasser Madoka en agissant ainsi ?

 

« Je devrais lui dire maintenant. Simplement. » Ce qui était évidemment plus facile à se répéter à elle-même.

Tandis qu'elle tournait en rond, Kyubey la suivait des yeux de son regard fixe, sa queue touffue ondulant à un rythme régulier.

« Vous êtes vraiment étranges, vous les humains. Vous vous encombrez de sentiments que vous essayez de refouler ensuite. Pourquoi vous flattez vous de les avoir pour ensuite vous forcer à les réprimer ? »

Kyubey inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur mais sa question était rhétorique, Homura savait qu'il cherchait uniquement à la perturber.

« Je crois que j'ai compris quel était ton pouvoir Akemi Homura. Tu peux toujours l'utiliser si tout ne marche pas comme prévu. Non, en vérité, tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux et revenir en arrière si cela ne te satisfait pas, personne n'en saurait rien. »

Cela prit moins d'une seconde pour que la balle traversa l'arrière de son crâne. Mais dans le monde de Homura, celui où elle continuait de penser et de vivre tandis que tout le reste s'arrêtait, bien plus de temps était passé avant qu'elle ne laissa finalement le sable du bouclier continuer sa chute.

 

Et vint le moment où elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire, où elle redevint l'espace d'un instant la jeune fille bredouillante à tresses.

« Peut importe ce qui se passe ensuite, je l'accepterais », songea-t-elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était sûre que ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproque. Seulement, Madoka lui répondit merci, Madoka la serra dans ses bras, Madoka l'embrassa et Homura comprit qu'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas accepter. Si elle restait avec cette Madoka qu'elle ne pouvait plus sauver et à qui elle avait failli dès le début, si elle la regardait se briser alors elle se briserait sûrement elle aussi à son tour et c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Les rouages se mirent en marche, parce qu'elle se devait de survivre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la bonne fin. Et si ce baiser lui avait fait comprendre que Madoka était sa plus grande faiblesse, Homura savait très bien qu'elle était aussi la source de toute sa force, de son acharnement qui la poussait à réessayer même maintenant.

 


End file.
